


You've got that power over me

by Shanny



Series: Que sont-ils devenus, ces enfants qu'on a déçus ? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angry!Harry, Depressed Draco, F/F, I'm Sorry, It Gets Better, It's not as dark as it sounds, M/M, Panic Attack, They do are very happy at the start, a little bit of angst i guess, fluff!, ron is a good friend, the boys deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanny/pseuds/Shanny
Summary: Harry and Draco find their place in Ron's little world, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Que sont-ils devenus, ces enfants qu'on a déçus ? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	You've got that power over me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again! I hope you'll like that one! Again, english is not my first language so I apologise for the mistakes, thanks again to @umiwomitai for correcting me and not murdering me because of my awful mistakes. 
> 
> It gets a bit angsty in the middle but it gets better in the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I realised today when I re-read this one that I messed up paragraphes in the end, I'm sorry for the confusion ! It's all fixed now.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Draco murmurs, frowning. “I’m gonna fucking murder you Potter!” he then yells, furious.

His hair is supposed to be blue! It’s supposed to match his fucking nails! And now it’s very much not blue, it’s fucking green! 

“Are you so fucking stupid you can’t even dye hair correctly?” 

Harry is sprawled on the floor, laughing and Draco wants to stomp on his face. 

“It’s not my fault you don’t know the difference between blue and green!” Harry says, breathless and Draco crosses his arms. He perfectly knows the difference, and he tells Harry that much. 

“It’s your fault! You let it on for too long and now it’s all ruined!” he yells again, and Harry is still fucking laughing. “You’re supposed to say you’re sorry you fucking moron!” 

Harry looks at him with teary eyes, and he stops for a second, in case Draco is really mad at him. But he’s not. He’s upset with himself because he feels stupid. It’s not that big of a deal, it’s just hair. And Harry’s very much not a hairdresser. And it doesn’t even look bad, it’s just not what Draco wanted. 

If he’s honest, it’s fine. It just feels nice complaining about something as ridiculous as that, instead of being miserable like he has been lately. It’s a nice change, even if his hair is clearly not blue. 

When Harry sees he’s not upset or sad, he resumes his laughing and Draco huffs. Useless boyfriend. He could redo his nails, but it would take too long and he doesn’t have the patience anymore. 

“Are you gonna stay on the floor all day, or are you gonna get up at some point?” he asks, and Harry grabs his ankle.

“Depends if you plan on joining me or not.” he says with flirty eyes, but Draco rolls his own.

“If you think I’m going to lay on the fucking floor with you, you’re sorely mistaken.” he replies in an annoyed tone. “If you really want to lay with me and make me forgive you, we’ll lay on our fucking bed like normal people and you’ll kiss me until I forget you ruined my perfect hair.” He’s looking at his nails, as if he really doesn’t care if Harry snogs him or not, and Harry laughs some more.

“Let me guess, it’s going to take some time, yeah?” he says, eyes shining, and Draco wants to shrug and keep the charade up a bit more, but it’s no use because Harry sees right through him. 

Harry gets up and wraps his arms around Draco, pinning him against the wall. Draco feels his face grow hot, and Harry smiles sweetly at him. It’s been awhile since they had the apartment to themselves, and it’s nice, and even if they would both like very much to take things a bit further, they don’t press it. Holding each other feels more important than having sex right now. It’s not always the case. 

They stay like this a bit more, then Harry takes a little step back and looks at Draco.

“I know it’s not what you wanted, but you look really pretty like that.” he says, smiling, and Draco wants to insult him again, but he just blushes like an idiot. “I promise I’ll do better next time.”

“If you think I’m going to let you touch my fucking hair again, you must have hit your head on the floor really hard.” Harry rolls his eyes and kisses Draco. Draco kisses him back, and puts his hands in Harry’s hair. 

Harry takes Draco’s shirt in his hands and he walks backwards giving Draco no choice but to follow him. They’re still kissing, so it’s not very practical and they bump in the walls but they don’t care. They just want to stay close to each other.

They’ve almost reached their room and Draco’s growing more and more desperate when the front door opens. 

“If you guys are fucking, please acknowledge that I’m here now.” Ron yells very loudly and Draco wants to cry. 

He does that everytime he comes home now, and it’s very embarrassing. It’s still less embarrassing than the time they  _ were  _ fucking and they  _ didn’t _ know Ron was here. Draco’s not sure he’s recovered from this one yet. 

Harry laughs against his lips, and Draco wants to ask if he’s taken something this morning because he’s laughing a lot today, but he doesn’t say anything because Harry is just happy. His happiness is generally very loud, just like his other moods, but it’s heartwarming. Harry’s joy barely gives space for anything else and Draco’s thankful for it. It’s easy being happy next to Harry. 

“We are not fucking.” Harry says, and he wiggles his eyebrows at Draco. “Except if you want to go back outside and then we will be.” he adds and Draco frowns. So fucking embarrassing. 

“I have no intention of going back, please keep it in your pants.” Ron replies from the kitchen, and Draco can tell he’s laughing. He’s the only one mortified everytime they’re doing it, which is probably why they do it so often.

He detaches himself from Harry, red as a tomato, and when Harry reaches out to him he slaps his hand lightly.

“There’s no fucking way you’re touching me right now!” he says and Harry laughs again. He needs to stop laughing so much or Draco’s going to believe he’s terribly funny. He’s really not, Harry’s just very easily amused. 

Draco still pecs his lips once, because his heart is dancing in his chest and he feels incredibly light. He feels happy. Harry smiles at him and they go to the kitchen to see Ron. And to show they really are not fucking. 

Ron lifts one eyebrow at them and Draco puts his face in his hands. 

“Do you have something planned for tonight?” he asks instead of embarrassing Draco a little more, and Draco removes his hands. “Nice hair Dray.” he adds and Draco flips him off. 

He doesn’t know why Ron thought it would be fine to call him “Dray”, or that Draco would be okay with it, but he didn’t really ask, and no matter how many times Draco complains, he still does it. It’s a lost battle apparently. Draco just glares at him anytime he uses the nickname. 

“It’s supposed to be blue.” he says instead of complaining. “It’s supposed to match my nails.” he shows his hand and Harry looks at him. This idiot didn’t even pick up why Draco was upset. 

“Oh. Well, they still match.” Ron replies and Draco shrugs. It’s too late anyway and he doesn’t care anymore. “So, do you have something planned?” 

They don’t. Draco planned to stay inside and do absolutely nothing. 

“No. Do you?” asks Harry, putting his arm around Draco. 

“Actually yes. I was wondering if you’d want to come too.” Ron looks at Draco, chewing on his lip. Group action then. 

After their ‘big talk’ like Draco likes to call it, Ron asked them multiple times if they wanted to come along. He said it’s fine if they don’t, they’ll still be friends, he’ll still like them very much. He said he doesn’t care and Draco knows he can believe him. He just feels guilty sometimes, because he doesn’t plan on going, ever. He knows Harry wants to, but he won’t if Draco doesn’t. 

They know his other friends now, and they are their friends too. They come over at the apartment often, they hang out outside too. Draco and Harry are part of the team now, even if they don’t actually do anything to deserve it. Well Draco doesn’t. 

“It’s not what you think!” Ron rushes to say before Draco can decline. “Hermione’s having a thing at her school, some sort of debate I think. She said we could come and see her.” 

Hermione is Ron’s former roommate, the one Harry and Draco can thank for moving out and letting them rent her room. She’s going to law school or something like that. She wants to do politics and kick people like Draco’s father out. She said that much to Draco, gauging his reactions, as if she expected him to be offended. He wasn’t. No matter what he feels about his father, he too wants him out. Each of his decisions make all their lives more miserable, as if his only motivation is to make poor people poorer and rich people richer. Draco’s not sure he’s not right about that. 

When he said to Hermione he really hopes she makes it, she’d shoot him a surprised smile and then he was officially adopted. And he really likes her, they can talk for hours about almost everything. She’s awfully curious, and she sometimes passes for a know-it-all, which she is Draco supposes, but she’s really fun to talk to. She’s his favorite right after Ron, but he’ll never tell her that. 

Harry and Ron are looking at him, waiting for him to decide. He knows Harry won’t go if he doesn’t, even if he wants to, and Draco wants to shake him sometimes. He already told him he could go without him, but Harry always says no. He says “if you don’t go, then I won’t either, cause I love you more.” Draco knows Harry loves him. He used to argue with him, sometimes they even fought because of it, but Draco doesn’t comment anymore. Harry’s a big boy after all, he can decide for himself. Draco tries not to let the guilt invade him when he says he’d rather stay home. 

It’s not because he doesn’t want to hang out with everyone, it’s not because he doesn’t agree with what they do, it’s not because he doesn’t want to be a part of it. He’s just scared. He’s so fucking scared of what could happen. What if he gets caughts? Worse, what if  _ Harry _ gets caught? What if his father sees him? Or his mom? 

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he ever sees his father again, but he knows it won’t be glorious, it won’t be brave. He’ll probably cry on the spot. He can’t imagine what Harry will do if it happens. 

He already said that to Harry and Ron, so they know why he always declines, and that’s why they never pressure him. Ron just asks from time to time, in case Draco changes his mind. He doesn’t. 

But it’s not the same now. They won’t even be near his father’s office, they’ll be at Hermione’s school. And maybe they’ll cross paths with someone they went to school with because she’s attending a very prestigious school, but Harry will be with him. Probably with his fucking baseball bat. Draco doesn’t remember them going out and Harry leaving it at home. At least he doesn’t use it that often. 

“I suppose we can go see Hermione.” he finally says, and Ron’s face lights up. 

“Wicked! I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you!” he exclaims jumping up and down and Draco rolls his eyes. Hermione won’t be as happy to see them as Ron is that they’re going. “But we have to hurry up because it’s like in… an hour I believe.” he adds.

“What the fuck, Ron? I’m not even dressed!” Draco shouts and Harry laughs.  _ Again. _ “You’re not dressed either, Harry.” 

“There’s not really a difference between when I’m dressed and when I’m not” Harry shrugs. It’s true. 

Draco puts his hands in the air and goes to their room. Maybe Harry likes to look like he just woke up, but Draco still likes to look nice. At least when they go out to do something. He takes a shower and puts on nice clothes. He didn’t take all the expensive ones he had at his parents house, but he bought himself some. They didn’t cost much but that’s the style he actually likes. 

He puts on some nice trousers, the ones that make Harry drool, and a comfy sweater. He’s not sure it’s his own, but he doesn’t care. It’s so soft he could live in it. 

When he steps out of the bathroom, Harry and Ron are waiting for him in the living room, shoes already on. Harry really hasn’t changed his clothes, and Draco rolls his eyes. He looks hot nonetheless, and it’s infuriating. 

“Oh thank you, your Highness for honoring us with your presence!” Ron exclaims, bowing to Draco. “You know, it’s supposed to be Hermione’s night.” 

“Well if you can’t concentrate on Hermione’s clever words because I put on some pants, it’s not really my fault.” Draco shrugs, smiling.

“I can’t concentrate on Hermione’s words whether you have pants on or not.” Harry says, eyeing Draco up and down, and Ron makes a gagging noise.

“Please, stop it.” Draco blushes and hides his face by putting on his shoes. He really hates them sometimes. 

“Can we go, please?” Ron laughs and Harry puts his arm around Draco. 

The walk to Hermione’s school is not very long, and the weather is really nice. They meet up with the others in front of the gates, and everyone says how it’s nice to see Draco again. He acts like it’s nothing, but the kind words go straight to his heart. Harry smiles at him brightly and Draco hugs him, putting his face in his neck. 

“Can you stop being cute for five fucking minutes please?” someone says in a false clipped tone and Draco recognises Pansy’s voice. She’s Hermione’s girlfriend, and she always acts like everything’s too much for her. Ron says she’s a “fucking aristocrat who stole his roommate”, but she’s actually really nice. When she wants to. And it’s true she’s from an aristocrat family but she doesn’t act like one. She just knows what she wants and when she wants it. Draco’s quite fond of her, even when she’s glaring at him like she is right now.

“We can’t really help it you know.” Harry says smiling and Pansy rolls her eyes. 

“I really like it better when you’re not here.” she replies in a disgusted voice. “Can we please go inside now? I’m not sitting in the back, I’m telling you!” And she marches inside, not waiting to see if they follow her. Fortunately, they do. 

They arrive in a big conference room, and Pansy sits them on the front row, even if there are other names on the chairs. Someone points it out and she narrows her eyes.

“Do I look like I fucking  _ care _ ?” she says and Ron snorts.

“I don’t know why it’s always the one with the better education who swears the most.” He’s looking at Draco, who shrugs. It’s true, he swears like a sailor, and Pansy’s no better. Sometimes she’s even worse than him, and it’s not an easy task. 

“It’s all the tutoring, it shortcuts their brains.” Harry jokes and Pansy glares at him.

“You really think I need fucking tutoring, Potter? I’m smarter than all of you.” she replies. Draco doesn’t say it’s only because Hermione’s not here, she clearly is the smart one. 

“No, it’s all the galas.” he whispers instead in Harry’s ear, and Harry laughs loudly. Draco puts his hand on his mouth because people are looking at them, but Harry doesn’t care. None of them do actually. Ron is talking with his sister, who’s part of the team too, and they’re all so loud. 

Even Pansy’s being loud. Harry kisses his hand and then he pushes it away. 

“It’s fine, darling. You can breathe, we have no one to impress.” he says, and Draco wants to say it’s not that, it’s just respect. He keeps quiet because what Harry says is true. Draco is so used of being shamed for being loud, for speaking his mind, for existing, he tries to be the least remarquable possible. It’s hard to believe sometimes, because he did dye his head green after all, but it’s true. 

And it’s painful because he wasn’t like that before. He was so sure of himself before, he was never afraid to say what he wanted, even if he knew people wouldn’t agree. He used to be so self righteous, even mean sometimes, and now he’s not any of these things anymore. It’s good, he’s nicer, kinder, and he likes himself more. He just wishes he could be less scared and self depreciating. More sure of himself, of what he deserves, of who he is. A bit more comfortable in his own skin. 

Harry takes his hand and intertwines their fingers with a reassuring look. It’s fine. They all look so scary nobody’s going to say anything to them directly. 

The debate thing, which Draco isn’t really sure is about, starts and they applaud loudly when Hermione comes on the stage. She bows for them, and Draco hears someone complain. He tenses compulsively and Harry looks at him with concerned eyes. He doesn’t have time to say anything because the people on stage start to talk so he just kisses Harry’s cheek with a smile. He’s fine. 

In the end Draco’s still not sure what the debate was about, or who won, but Hermione looks pleased with herself when she comes to meet them, so he supposes it was alright. She’s talking very fast, she’s moving her hands too. It seems like she’s explaining something to Pansy, who’s listening patiently. Draco has no worries she understands perfectly what Hermione’s talking about. She really is smart. 

Draco lets his gaze wander around the room, clinging to Harry’s hand, when he sees them. He feels like his heart stops, he can’t breathe, it’s like he’s shaking. What are they doing here? He squeezes Harry’s hand so hard he must be hurting him, because Harry looks at him. He can’t say anything, he feels paralyzed. Harry frowns, and looks around, seeing them too. He freezes for a second, before stepping in front of Draco, holding Draco’s face in his hands.

“Babe, breathe. Just breathe, it’s fine. They didn’t see you and they won’t. I promise, we’ll just go. It’s fine, it’s fine.” he says, but Draco can’t believe him. He’s going to see him. He’s going to come to him and say all these horrible things again. 

What are his parents doing here? 

He thought it would be safe. Why can’t he have this one night? Why does everything always have to go to shit? Draco’s shaking now, and he feels like he can’t breathe. He’s going to pass out. 

Harry turns to Ron and he’s talking to him. He’s furious. 

“Take him home, and we’ll distract his father.” Hermione says, frowning.

“Oh yes, thank you!” Harry says harshly, and Hermione flinches. “What the fuck is he doing here anyway?” He’s pointing at Draco’s father and Draco grabs his hand. He’s going to see them.

“Are you seriously yelling at me right now?” Hermione replies, and she’s angry too now.

“Yes! No! Fuck!” Harry’s face is red, and he looks like he wants to argue some more, but then he’s looking at Draco and he pales. “Let’s go.” he says instead and he’s pushing Draco gently. 

Hermione and Pansy go straight to his father, but Draco can’t look. He can’t look at him. 

They walk back home, Harry and him, and he can’t stop shaking. He feels like he’s suffocating, even once he’s sitting on the floor with Harry. Harry’s talking to him, he can hear words but he doesn’t understand what he’s saying. He closes his eyes. Why can’t he stop shaking? They didn’t even talk. His father didn’t even see him. What would happen if they do meet one day? 

Maybe he was right all along. Maybe Draco really is a useless, stupid and ungrateful brat who can’t endure a little discipline. Maybe he doesn’t deserve anything more than sitting on the floor and crying like a baby, afraid of going out. 

“Draco, please, can you look at me darling?” he hears Harry say, and it’s shaking him out of his stupor. He looks at him, and Harry’s eyes are so big, so worried. “Hey, it’s fine, we’re home now.” he says, gently, as if he’s scared Draco is going to break. Draco feels like he’s going to break too. He wants to say he’s fine, he just got scared but he’s fine now. 

Except he’s not. He doesn’t feel fine. 

“Can we lie down on the bed, please?” he says instead, because Harry is still looking at him and Draco can’t bear it. He just wants to rest and forget about everything, he only wants to feel Harry against him.

So they do just that. Harry’s smiling at him sadly, and they go to bed. They don’t talk, they just cuddle, Draco still shaking a bit, and he falls asleep like that. With tears in his eyes, Harry’s hands in his hair, his heart so sad it might really break. They were so happy this morning… 

Draco wakes up at the sound of yelling, and for a moment he thinks he’s back at his parents house. He grabs his chest, panicked, until he recognizes a voice. It’s Harry’s. He’s the one yelling. Draco relaxes a bit. He tries to listen, but the only thing he understands is that Harry’s furious and he might start breaking things soon. 

Draco gets up and pads into the leaving room. Everyone is here, the whole gang, and Hermione is the one Harry’s arguing with. What the fuck? Draco stares at them, and when Harry spots him, he shuts up instantly. They’re all looking at him now, and Hermione has tears in her eyes when she sees him. 

“I’m so sorry Draco, I didn’t know he was gonna be there.” she says, apologetic. Harry looks like he wants to say something, but he refrains when Draco looks at him. 

That’s what they are arguing about. It’s nobody’s fault. After all Hermione is in law school, she wants to do politics and his father is doing just that, politics. It’s logical he was there, he probably has a list of the good students, keeping them for his office. Draco never thought about it before, but it makes perfect sense. 

“It’s not your fault.” he says, his voice so little he wants to slap himself. “If you were his secretary I could be mad at you, but there is no way you could have known.” She smiles at him, and Draco shrugs. Even depressed and after a panic attack he still manages to make her smile. 

“That’s exactly what I was fucking saying!” Pansy says, in her usual pissed off voice, and when Draco looks at her, she’s glaring at Harry, who has daggers in his eyes. 

“I appreciate your concerns, and I’m really sorry about what happened back there. Hermione I’m so sorry I ruined your night, but I need to speak to Harry for now, please?” He needs to calm him down, or he might explode. It’s a surprise he hasn’t broken something yet. 

“Okay, let’s all go eat something, I have pizza in the kitchen!” Ron yells, and they all break to the kitchen. Draco smiles at him and Ron shrugs and smiles back. 

Draco leads Harry to their room, but he’s not worried. He knows Harry in this state, he knows how to calm him down, how to make him feel better. He doesn’t like to see him like that, but it’s something he can handle. They sit on the bed, and Draco notices Harry’s clenching his fists. He puts his hands on Harry’s and they look at each other.

“I’m sorry for earlier.” Draco says gently. 

“Don’t apologise for that, please. It’s not your fault.” Harry tries to be nice, even if he’s angry, and Draco wants to kiss him so bad. Always trying to do the right thing, always defending and taking care of Draco, always here for him. 

Draco wishes he could help Harry like Harry helps him. 

“What can I do to make you feel better?” he asks and Harry smiles. He takes Draco’s hands and makes him lie down with him.

“Nothing, I’m fine. Are you okay?” Draco wants to roll his eyes. Trust Harry not to talk about what he feels.

“Can we talk about the fact you were yelling at Hermione?” he says instead and Harry frowns. 

“There’s nothing to talk about. You don’t even know if I was the one who started yelling.” 

“As if. You seem to forget I know you very well.” Draco puts his hand on Harry’s face. “I know I scared you, and I’m sorry. I wish it didn’t happen, I wish seeing him hadn’t made me have a panic attack. But you know it’s not her fault. Hers or anyone else’s.” 

Harry doesn’t say anything for a long time, but he’s not really angry anymore. He just looks so tired. They stay silent, simply holding each other, comforting each other.

“It’s really shitty, this situation. But I’m really glad we have each other.” Draco finally says. “And I’m really glad we are friends with the others too.” Harry nods and comes closer to him.

“Yeah, me too. I’m going to apologise to her.” 

They all need to talk about what happened, and they will. Just not now. Now it’s Draco and Harry’s time. Harry needs to cool off, and there is no better way to do so than in Draco’s arms. 

Eventually they do talk about it. Harry apologises to Hermione, and to everyone else, because apparently he did quite a number on them. It’s Ron who managed to make him calm down a little, and that’s saying something. Draco apologises for reacting like he did, but everyone yells at him that he doesn’t need to be sorry, that it wasn’t his fault. They all blame Mr Malfoy. Pansy says she’ll take Draco’s apologies because she did have to talk to his father and it was ‘absolutely horrible’. 

“I kinda admire you for putting up with him for as long as you did, because if he was my father, I would have murdered him in his fucking sleep.” she says, looking at her nails. Harry asks if she could do it even if he isn’t from her family and it makes her laugh. She says it can be arranged. 

Draco doesn’t say he doesn’t want his father to be murdered. He’s not sure if it’s true or not. He doesn’t want to know. But seeing everyone so supportive, and that they’re not mad at him for anything makes Draco feel a little bit better. Maybe they can go out together more often, like when they all go to Hermione’s school to wait for her, or when they hang out in the park. As long as they stay far away from his father’s office, he should be fine. He feels safer with them, he just needs Harry to be here too. But what’s new? 

He feels like he can breathe a little better, like a weight has been lifted from his chest. He’s not invincible, and he might break down again, but he has amazing friends now. He doesn’t need to stand on his own if he can’t. And if it really becomes unbearable, he can always come home and hide in his bed with Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on tumblr imbiasfuckbabes
> 
> I really hope you liked it, it's one of my favorites! Thank's for reading.


End file.
